Familiar Stranger
by Ayame Chatte
Summary: All of his life, Yuki has felt alone. He knew that something was missing, but didn’t know what. When the Sohma household receives an invitation from Yuki’s brother, Ayame, Yuki’s entire world is turned insideout. :: pls tell me if the rating needs 2B rai
1. The Invitation

**Familiar Stranger: Chapter 1 – The Invitation**

Author: Ayame Chatte

Summary: All of his life, Yuki has felt alone. He knew that something was missing; he just didn't know what it was. When the Sohma household receives an invitation from Yuki's brother, Ayame, Yuki's entire world is turned inside-out.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fruits Basket... but I don't tear . Oh well! On with the story!!!!!

'_thoughts' _

:: author's note::

/noise/

It was a normal day at the Sohma residence: Tohru, in her usual cheery mood, was in the kitchen making hot tea, Yuki and Kyo were in an argument and Shigure was in his study attempting to read the newspaper among all of the yelling.

"AND WHY IS THAT MY FAULT, YA DAMN RAT?!"

"BECAUSE, UNLIKE IMBISILES LIKE YO-..." Yuki stopped short; Kyo whirled his head around and saw Tohru standing in the doorway holding a tea-tray with a concerned look on her face. Tohru shifted her eyes between Kyo and Yuki, both of which had begun to blush in embarrassment and shame. They stood there in silence for a few moments until, simultaneously, both Kyo and Yuki abruptly left the room: Kyo stormed outside and Yuki retreated up the stairs to his room. Tohru let out a heavy sigh, and continued to take Shigure his tea.

'_Will those two ever get along? If only they would stop fighting long enough they would realize how alike they are... if only...' _

/tap tap/ "Shigure," Tohru popped her head into his office, "I thought you might like some tea."

Shigure looked up from his paper, "oh! Thank you, Tohru. Please, please come in."

"Shigure... do you have any idea what they were fighting about this time?"

"No, I haven't. I try not to pay too much attention to them when they're acting like a bunch of idiots." sip "Mmm... delicious."

"Thank you!" Tohru smiled, "If you need anything else, I'll be in my room." And with that she bowed and left.

Shigure was just to take another sip when the phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, Ayame, how are you?"

:: musically :: _"Absolutely marvelous! And I trust you are the same!"_

"Yes, yes. What may I do for you!?"

_"Well, I am officially inviting you, Kyo, my **dear** brother Yuki, and sweet Tohru to my home this upcoming weekend, I have some BIG news I would like to share with you!"_

"My, my, my...big news huh? Um... who else is coming?

_"Oh...just Hatori, maybe Momiji and Haru....and of course you. Will you come?! Oh, please say yes,"_ Ayame whinned over the phone.

"Of course, Ayame! We wouldn't miss it for the world!"

**/ Later that day / **

"You said WHAT!? No! I'm not goin', Shigure!"

"Oh please, Kyo, reconsider..." At this rate, Shigure knew he was going to lose this battle. Luckily, he had a card up his sleeve.

"For once, Shigure, I actually agree with that stupid cat. I'm not going, either. Nothing is worth suffering through a weekend at that annoying snake's house..."

Shigure smiled, "then I guess it will just be me and **Tohru** this weekend..."

:: Angry, but defeated :: Both boys narrowed their eyes, glare ing at Shigure. "I'M GOING!"

"Great! We'll be one, big, happy and dysfunctional family!" Shigure smiled smugly, _'I knew that would get them!'_

/Groan/ ( -,-')

-

-

-

-

2 B continued...

-

-

-

-

:: A/N :: I'm so excited!!!! This is my very first fan fiction! Please post a review...praise and/or (creative) criticism, either will do!

If you send in a review, you might get posted in the next chapter.........so review!!


	2. Ayame's Humble Abode

**Familiar Stranger: Chapter 2 – Ayame's Humble Abode**

Author: Ayame Chatte

Summary: All of his life, Yuki has felt alone. He knew that something was missing; he just didn't know what it was. When the Sohma household receives an invitation from Yuki's brother, Ayame, Yuki's entire world is turned inside-out.

Author's note: I'm _so_ sorry I haven't updated in a while (okay… in a _long_ time…), but I have been suffering from writer's block! I just couldn't decide on a crucial part of the story. But I am happy to report that I have recovered fully and should be able to get the next couple of chapters out quickly. Oh! And I wish to extend a thank you to mistic fox, Liz, ChibiHarika, roguehobbit, and Starhopper for their wonderful reviews and comments! (I have considered your advice, and will, from henceforth, be writing this primarily in story format.) And yes, I know that this chapter is kind of short, but the next one makes up for it because it's pretty long…or at least is when it's hand written! Anyway, I hope that you like it. And now…on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fruits Basket and all of the great characters in it, but I don't - at least not yet, anyway…check back with me once I take over the world. Until then: On with the story!

Aurthor's note:

:blah blah: - this will refer to basic scene changes when necessary

: At Ayame's humble abode (1) :

"SHIGURE, YUKI, TOHRU, KYO! Come in, come in! It's so nice to see everyone! And to what do I owe the honor of such a wonderful visit!" Ayame started towards Yuki with his arms open, but was intercepted by an embrace from Shigure. The two friends began swaying back-and-forth while babbling incoherent sweet-nothings to each other like little school children.

Rolling his eyes to the sky, Yuki nonchalantly replied to his brother's sudden ignorance, "You invited us, dim-wit."

"Hum?" Ayame looked up with surprise; it was as if in the excitement he had forgotten that they were all still standing there. "Oh, yes", muffling a burst of laughter, he released Shigure, and faced the others. Offering his arm to Tohru, who accepted it with a blush, Ayame asked the group in a rather unusual, butler-like manner, "Please, won't you come in?"

Unfortunately, he was unable to keep a straight face for long.As soon as his eyes fell upon his brother, another fit of laughter overtook him. As would be expected, this severed Kyo's last nerve, "What the HELL is so DAMN funny?"

Ayame struggled to suppress his excitement as he led them into his home. Wiping a tear from his eye, he assured, "Oh…you'll know soon enough! After all, we MUST wait for the others."

"The 'others'? Who else is coming, Ayame," Tohru asked politely to her beautiful escort. Ayame merely smiled at her.

**2 b continued...**

(1) Since I don't know exactly where Ayame lives, I'm just going to assume he lives within the Sohma compound. If anyone knows otherwise, the information will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
